


Don’t Know If I’ll Make It Cause I’m Falling Under

by HeartLovesTheView



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is mentioned but is not in the story, F/M, Gen, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), not beta read we die like Jason Todd, only slight MJ/Peter if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartLovesTheView/pseuds/HeartLovesTheView
Summary: Just a short story about a day in the life of Peter Parker.
Kudos: 1





	Don’t Know If I’ll Make It Cause I’m Falling Under

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named the title after the Julie and the Phantoms song, what of it?

Peter states out the window, daydreaming about the robbery he had stopped the day before. There had been three men, all with identical ski masks, holding up a bank.

It had been evident that they were all amateur robbers (not that Peter can judge, as he’s only been doing this thing for a little while), as they couldn’t stop arguing with each other over the smallest things and were visibly nervous.

He almost felt bad for them, as they were obviously new to criminal business and made a lot of newbie mistakes. The first one had tripped over a bag of cash. The seconds one had accidentally shot himself in the foot. He chuckles as he thinks about the last one. The last one had actually managed to-

Peter is interrupted from his musings by a sharp pain coming from his stomach. He curls his hand over his abdomen, resisting the instinctive squeak that tries to escape from his throat, and looks to his right, in the direction from where the attack came from.

Familiar eyes bore into his for a moment before redirecting their gaze towards the front of the classroom, where their teacher is currently lecturing them about.....something.

Peter is about to open his mouth to question Ned about the jab, when Ned discreetly nods (well, as discreetly as Ned Leeds can manage) towards the front of the classroom. The young boy looks forward and actually starts to pay attention for the first time in the class period.

”...open notes. I’m not cruel enough to make you all memorize all of this information, when you just got it today,” Mrs. Gomez chuckled.

The boy scrunches his face up, before smoothing it out when he remembers about the test that their teacher had been going on about for the last couple of days.

He suddenly remembers that he was supposed to be taking notes and looks into his notebook and yep, nothing but an empty page. He winced as he thinks about how disappointed Aunt May will be, if she gets another call from his school about a failing grade. 

Peter is interrupted from his thoughts once more, but by the bell this time. Lunch, great. He starts to gather his things and faces Ned. “Did you even take any notes?” Ned inquired. Peter just sighs and let’s the other boy take that as his answer. “Well, you can just copy mine while we’re eating.”

The young man smiles in thanks, but shakes his head. He loves his best friend, but god knows how terrible he is at note taking. Ned, well aware of this, was expecting that answer and wasn’t offended at the rejection. 

They walk to the lunchroom and sit down at a table, knowing that the third person in their party would join them soon. By the time she arrives, they’re well on their way into a discussion about how it was a travesty that Ned’s younger brother refused to watch Star Wars, claiming that it was “way too nerdy for him.” 

MJ announces her presence in the same way she does everything else: brief and cool. “Losers,” she nods to them. Peter takes a bite out of his sandwich and tries to nod back in the same way the girl had done. Key word: tries.

They settle in to eat their lunches, with MJ holding a book in her hand, when Peter realizes something. “You’re in Mrs. Gomez’s 5th period, right?”

The girl looks up at him from her book and remarks, “That’s observant of you.” If anyone else had said that, Peter would take it as an insult, but he knew that to MJ, it was just a fact. Peter still flushes because he’s Peter, but continues on, hoping that she wouldn’t think of him too much of a loser for making this request.

”It’s just, I was wondering if you mind if I take some, uh some of your notes and you know, copy them?” The vigilante hopes that his voice didn’t come out as squeaky as he thinks it did. “It’s just, I would ask Ned, you know, but umm, he didn’t get all of the notes down either.” Ned bobs his head in agreement.

MJ observes him for a few moments and just when Peter feels like physically squirming, she opens her mouth to respond. “Sure, she says nonchalantly.

Peter discreetly sighs in relief (or maybe not so discreetly, as there’s a ghost of a smile on her face after he exhales). Still, another win for Peter. And hey, maybe MJ and Peter could become closer over this and become proper friends. Now there’s a thought.


End file.
